We're Family (Or Maybe More Than Family)
by VallirenWrites
Summary: The Sea Three weren't people to be messed with, tough and interlocked as tightly as they could be. But under the surface, there was so much more than a few jostled shoulders and mock fights. There was love. H/U/G one-shots, requests open for now.
1. The World To Her

**And... IT'S HERE! Hopefully I'll keep these updates constant, but it might be hard for me to do while managing Boy or Beast. Anyways, enjoy y'all weirdos. (Jk I love you guys)**

* * *

Uma sat numbly by the water, holding her soaked dress around herself and looking at the glowing yacht in the distance. Her hatred and smugness had faded away to a numb feeling, shivering from the cold but not even realizing it was cold. Disappointment stung within her, she had failed. She was supposed to be powerful and strong, she could have defeated Mal, but she didn't.

Tears dripped down her face, tasting salty like the smell of the ocean around her. Her vision was blurry and she could barely hear anything except her own sobs. Her dress was icy and dirty, her hair falling out of its elegant bun to dangle around her in messy braids.

She was so caught up in her own disappointment and shame, she didn't hear the crunch of people's feet in the sand, she didn't even realize anyone was there until she was being wrapped in a side hug. Uma reached out quickly to shove the person away, but was met with Gil's green eyes that were filled with concern. She relaxed instinctively, leaning against Gil in desperate need of comfort. Then someone else was hugging her and there was the familiar sound of Harry's warm accent whispering to her.

"It's okay, yer back with us now and ye'll be fine. We're not gonna be mad at you." The son of Captain Hook whispered, holding her tightly.

"Yeah," Gil agreed, tracing circles on her back with his thumb. "You're always gonna be important to us."

She took a deep breath, taking a shuddering breath and trying not to sob. But the more she concentrated on not sobbing, the more the pressure built up. Eventually she just burst into a fresh set of tears, but Harry and Gil kept holding her and urging her to just breathe. When her crying finally subsided, she was even more exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open.

* * *

Gil and Harry let her lean on them as they walked back to their hideout, helping her up the stairs and letting her change clothes before Gil tended to her injuries. By the time she was lying down, her eyes were almost completely shut. The two boys turned to leave, but Uma sat up.

"Will you stay with me?"

She regretted saying it immediately, but was surprised when they both agreed. She held up the blankets with a slight smile. The two boys took off their boots before lying so Uma was in the middle, Gil on her left and Harry on her right. They were warm, and for a brief moment Uma panicked, thinking about losing them. Her heart sped up, but Gil was quickly nuzzling her messy hair and whispering that it was okay.

Uma had almost never felt this content before, not feeling so helpless as she did soothed. While her pride had taken the blow, she knew that as long as her idiots were there, she'd be okay.

Harry's mind was slowing down, eased into a simple sleep with the shrimp smell of Uma and Gil's scent of wood smoke. It meant the world to him that they were alright, and he swore to the gods above he would give his life for them. As long as they would be fine, he would be happy. With his thoughts quieted, he lulled himself to sleep with the comfort of his captain and second mate.

Gil struggled to fall asleep, but reveled in the temporary peace, however long it may last. He'd never let go of these two, never abandon them no matter how much his heart ached or how much happened to him. Even if this would be the end of any sort of bond between them, it was worth it in the moment. He hoped that Uma and Harry would be happy as well, making sure that they would have everything. Even if it meant selling his soul to the devil, he'd keep them safe.

Uma's arms had tightened possessively around the other two, even in her sleep not letting them go. They were hers, and always will be. They were the world to her, and as long as she had them, this was a world in which she'd be happy living.

* * *

 ***suffocates from fluff* Expect more to come.**


	2. Five Proposals

**Okay... so my plan for this is that I'll update this once every one or two days until I reach 50 one-shots. Hopefully I can make that happen, but life will probably interfere.**

* * *

The first time Harry and Uma accidentally proposed to Gil was in the Chip Shoppe. Uma had delivered her orders and was walking out from behind the counter as her shift was over, and had slipped on some grease on the floor. Harry, ever the savior, had swooped in and caught her in a low dip.

Gil, deciding he was going to be a smartass, remarked, "When's the wedding?"

Harry helped Uma stand up before both pirates turned to Gil with a dead serious face. There was, however, a slight smile tilting at the edge of Uma's lips. Harry spoke up, smiling. "Soon as we can find some rings. Yer happy to join us on the wedding night, if ya know what I mean." He said with a suggestive wink. Gil turned red in the face and walked out as the entire pirate crew (and Morgan) let out catcalls.

Said son of Gaston leaned against the wall, flushed and taking deep breaths to calm himself. He'd never expected something like _that_ to happen.

* * *

The second time was.. well… eventful. Before the battle with Mal and her pathetic gang, the three had been taunting Ben, as anyone would do if they caught their prey. Harry had wrapped his arms around Gil, making some droll joke about Ben's future compared to theirs.

"And I don't need your dumb Bore-adon, you know what I'm gonna be doing? Ruling the Isle with these two as my husbands." Uma had laughed, gesturing to Gil and Harry before slapping Ben dead across the face. The two went along with it, despite Harry being ninety perfect sure he had just choked on his own saliva. Gil.. was being Gil and just shrugged it off.

Ben had looked at them like they were half-human, half-zebras swimming around in a goldfish bowl wearing loincloths who had decided they wanted to juggle each other's heads like a circus act. Uma seemed to be doing a small dance in place, before grabbing Gil and Harry's hands and spinning them around. She skipped back to Ben, slapping him in the face again before dancing off to instruct her crew, leaving Gil leaning against the pillar that he had just hit his head on.

* * *

The third time had been when the crew had been drunk, and Harry and Uma dragged Gil into their quarters for a quote on quote 'wedding night celebration'. The details are probably left best to the poor unfortunate soul known as Morgan who walked in on.. the thing.

Probably scarred for life, the poor chap.

* * *

The fourth time, Gil had been teasing Uma, like the two usually did. Gil leaned over the counter, and it looked like to anyone else like the two were either kissing or flirting. Harry walked over, somewhat clueless as he leaned against Gil. "Heya fishbait—"

And accidentally slammed their lips together.

Uma turned red in the face, slapping Harry before walking off to take another order. Gil walked away, saying. "Eh, don't have a problem. Aren't we already married?"

Of course, Uma had forgotten that. She cursed herself out internally, before walking off to find Morgan and ask him how on earth she could arrange a wedding.

* * *

The fifth, final, and proper time that a proposal happened between the three was by the beach. It was early morning and many were asleep except for Uma, Gil and Harry, who were sitting by the waves and laughing together. The cool morning wind that smelled of salt and sea animals blew in their hair, Gil gripping the two's hands as they all relaxed together.

Morgan had gotten up at three in the morning to set things up for them, and making sure that Uma had some special rings. He asked a blacksmith to forge some bronze rings, making it so there were three letters interlaced in a three of them, an H, a U, and a G. Thankfully, the blacksmith didn't question anything if you paid him enough.

And now, as the people of The Isle began their day, the Sea Three shared their final, proper and loving proposal.

* * *

 **So, that's all for now.**

 ** _Why am I always a wingman?_**

 **Because you are, now shut up and go back to Evil's stories.**

 _ **Fine.**_

* * *

 **Preview of next one-shot:**

 _ **"Gil, open the door." Uma growled, leaning her fist against the wood. Harry struggled to remain calm while anger pulsed through his veins.**_

 ** _The blond boy frantically completed his noose, knowing soon he'd be free of the psychos he once called his lovers._ **


	3. Meant To Be Yours

**... Sorry for being gone like that. Personal issues are becoming a problem.**

* * *

"Hey, Gil, all's forgiven! It's okay, we're not mad!" Uma said, leaning against the door with a desperate look on her face.

Said blond boy made sure that the barrier at the door was secure, looking around. He grabbed the knife at his side, staring at his reflection in the mirror. _I'm trash, huh? Not needed? Guess they're right._

"Uma, wha's going on?" Asked Harry, running up to the teal-haired girl. "Where's Gilly?"

"He's barricaded himself inside the bedroom, and won't answer me."

"Gilly, please, we didn' mean what we said." Harry said urgently, knowing that Gil could have done anything by this point. "We know yer scared, but it's okay, we'll help ya!"

Gil cast the knife aside, thinking of a better plan. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it sooner, but of course he should have seen it. Uma and Harry were insane, he couldn't be near them. Why would they leave him after trying to kill him if they cared?

Uma's tone was stone-cold when she spoke next. "Gil, open the door."

The son of Gaston gripped one of the sheets, ripping it in half and stringing it through one of the metal rings Uma had used to hold keepsakes in place on the ceilings. He couldn't take this, and if nothing else, this should get the message across to them. Their obsessions, their psychotic attitudes and their hate towards almost everyone on Auradon. The destruction they caused, the fights and the way they acted towards him.

"Why don't you care, Gil? Is it the fault of your siblings? Do we need to kill them?" Harry asked. Gil froze. He couldn't let Bronze and Junior die, they were the ones who protected him from the psychos who he once called his lovers. Without them… he'd never let something like that happen.

" _We don't need to fight anymore."_

 _"They deserve to die, Gilly, we can kill them and make them pay for what they've done!"_

 _"You're meant to be with us, Gil. No one else has the rights, no one else can save you from this nightmare of the world."_

 _"You can't abandon us now."_

Setting up the chair, stringing a noose, slipping it around his neck. Taking a deep breath. Kicking the chair out from under him. Stifling pressure, no air, and then black.

" _Gilly, open the door or we're breaking in!"_

 _"Don't make us come in there, we're going to count to three and then we're coming in."_

It's not like Gil could hear them now.

* * *

"One. Two…"

"Fuck it." Harry muttered, nodding to Uma and swinging his sword through the wood. The fragile beams splintered, spraying out wooden shards. The two pushed the remains and the furniture barricade aside and ran in to confront Gil-

And stopped.

"Oh my god... no…" Whispered Uma, hands covering her mouth in shock, legs rooted to the spot. Harry had frozen beside her as he looked at the horrifying scene.

Gil hung from a makeshift noose, not moving, head limp with a note on the floor beside a kicked-over chair. Harry numbly walked forward, picking up the note that had been hastily scrawled and was barely legible.

 _I only wish to escape from Harry and Uma, who have ruined my life and destroyed everything I have to live for._

Tears were falling, the thought of breaking Gil and… him hating them.

He left them alone… and they knew exactly who was going to pay for what had happened.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short. Reviews, criticism or hate are welcome. I really don't care.**


	4. Not A Happy Ending

**This was a separate thing I wrote and was planning to publish as its own one-shot, but I finished it and decided to post it on here. It's definitely my longest one-shot to date, with about 2,000 words.**

 **It's really sad and when I re-read it to proofread, I started crying. So hopefully you guys find it somewhat sad.**

* * *

Harry watched helplessly as both Uma and Gil drifted away from him, Uma distracted constantly by her duties and thinking of ways to get off of the Isle. After the scheme with King Triton's trident had failed, she'd been getting way more distant. They never spent hours just sitting together on the beach and talking about what was happening on the Isle, no more making mischief together at Serpent Prep. She'd just hurry back to Ursula's shop during any breaks or sometimes leave class to do so, just so she'd have time to create something or whatever.

It wasn't that big of a deal at first, but then she stopped speaking to him unless it was to issue some order. At the most, she'd squeeze his shoulder when she walked past him, but there was no real interaction between the captain and first mate. Things weren't the same for him, nor was it the same for anyone. More kids were being taken to Auradon, including little Dizzy, and some other kids that Harry didn't pay attention to. The crew had turned down the chance to go to Auradon, sticking together and toughing it out despite the struggles of the Isle.

Tension began to rise between Gil and Harry, Harry's words getting harsher and Gil getting colder towards both of them.

The breaking point was one day when Harry was really ticked off at Gil, the blond had been pestering him if everything was alright. It was driving him crazy, and before he even thought about what he was doing, he turned around and yelled at Gil, "I'M FINE, NOW STOP BEING A USELESS ANNOYANCE!"

The shop went dead silent, Gil recoiling away from Harry, hurt evident on his face. He pulled his hand away, scowling. "I guess I am just useless."

Without another word, he turned and ran out of the shop. Harry frowned, rolling his eyes and turning away. "Good riddance."

He could practically feel someone's gaze on the back of his head, and there was a definite radiating feel of anger. He turned his head to look at a very ticked off Morgan, the teal-haired boy's arms crossed. His blue eyes were dark, his mouth set in a grimace as he walked over, leaning against the table to meet gazes with Harry. Harry resisted the temptation to lean away a bit. Morgan could be terrifying when he wanted to.

"You're really stupid, aren't you?" Asked Morgan quietly, a threatening undertone laced in his voice.

"What makes you say that?"

Okay, that was a bad move. Morgan's eyes narrowed and he pulled Harry up by his vest collar, standing up. Most of the crew turned away, they were rather used to Morgan and Harry having confrontations by now. Uma still watched intently, making sure she didn't need to step in. Her awareness shifted when she realized Gil was gone. She didn't see him leave, hopefully he was okay. _Harry didn't screw anything up, did he?_

"Did you see the look on Gil's face? Did you consider your words before you actually let them out of your mouth? Huh?" The teal-haired boy growled, grip tightening. The realization and how his own words hit Harry like ten tons of bricks.

 _Useless annoyance. I… I didn't mean it…_

"But you did." Morgan hissed, dropping Harry onto the ground before walking away. He turned to Uma, taking his apron off and hanging it on a rusty wall hook. "I'm taking a break to look for Gil." _Like I always end up doing. I don't think those two realize how much they hurt Gil._

* * *

He walked out of the shop, looking around for the familiar blond boy.

"Hey Morgan!" Ace chirped, skipping up and wrapping his arms around Morgan from the side. Morgan smiled slightly, hugging his boyfriend back.

"I'd hang out, Ace, but I need to find Gil."

The red-head raised an eyebrow. "What'd Uma and Harry do this time?"

"I don't want to get into it." Sighed Morgan, looking up at the maze of buildings and alleys ahead of them. It was going to take a while.

"Oh, yeah, speaking of missing, have you seen Jamie lately?"

"No." Morgan said, forehead creasing. "He hasn't been around the Chip Shoppe for more than a week."

"That's weird."

Morgan was going to reply, but his attention was drawn off to one of the fountains more towards the alleys, the rusted fountains still spurting out clear sea water. And there, standing in the spray, was Jamie. And Bethany. The two were laughing, leaning their foreheads against each others and their hands linked together. Jamie flicked the dark brown hair out of Bethany's face, rolling his eyes with a smile.

Ace's expression had gone to dead shock, watching the two turn to leave to separate places, but not without Bethany kissing Jamie on the cheek. Morgan's keen eyes picked up more than just that, though. Jamie was wearing a feminine outfit, his hair that was normally cast to one side and looked like half of it was shaved, was pulled into an messy braid. Jamie knelt and kissed Bethany's hand in return, pulling her into a hug, before running off back towards his house.

"Love you, Janet!" Shouted Bethany, running off somewhere else, probably back to her shadowy gang.

Morgan looked back at Ace. Said boy's eyes were glassy, his head lowered.

* * *

*time skip*

* * *

Harry watched in shock as Gil climbed in the car, hand tightly interlocked with his new girlfriend, Harry's sister CJ. Bethany and Jamie followed them, as well as Harriet and another kid… Zevon or something. His heart panged, knowing he and Uma had lost Gil to Auradon, and to CJ as well. CJ, of all people. It was as if Gil was laughing in his face, finding a girl who was obviously _so much better than them_. He could see the pain in Morgan's eyes, hid beneath a moody exterior.

They should have known better than to love on the Isle.

* * *

And then, when they were finally brought to Auradon, there was a huge dance. Ballroom style, romantic, both hetero and homo dates welcome and just a general fun time. It might have been great, if Gil had been there.

But when he and Uma did show up, there, walking down the aisle where the couples walked through, was Gil and CJ. His sister gripped Gil's arm, the two smiling as they walked through like all of the people who decided they wanted to be blessed as a real couple by Fairy Godmother. The tears barely contained by Uma, knowing it would smear the makeup Dizzy had ever-so-carefully applied. Watching Fairy Godmother smile at the two, saying their future held a marriage for certain. Goddamn true love.

They didn't walk down the aisle, feeling incomplete without the blond sunshine boy who had meant so much to them.

The pain stung more than ever for Ace and Morgan when Jamie and Bethany danced on stage before kissing in the moonlight as the students let out catcalls.

* * *

When they finally confronted him about it, the two were absolutely heartbroken. Ace stepped forward, betrayal and hurt lacing his voice as he placed one hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Jamie, why'd you… never tell us, you knew how we felt.."

Jamie slapped his hand away, glaring bitterly at the two people who had once been their entire world. The closeness between the two had left Jamie feeling pushed away, and then they turned Jamie away for real. Jamie knew she was a freak, and she had only one person she could turn to. Bethany. She'd helped him, accepting her and willing to put aside their differences. She convinced her there was no need to be a boy… the only reason was because he got treated badly, being called a failure by many pirates from Captain Jack's crew. A female pirate was worth nothing.

It wasn't true, but it hurt so badly. Jamie had been disillusioned, and she helped Jamie when no one else would.

"It's _Janet_ now. Like it should have been."

The dead shock on their faces stung, but Jamie, no, Janet, didn't care. She ran, never looking back at the life that could have been the best thing in her world.

* * *

There was a similar confrontation between the former Sea Three, but with a very different outcome. Gil's gaze dropped, his tone pitiful. "Maybe we weren't meant to be."

Those were the last words that Harry and Uma ever heard Gil say to them. For within the next week, they went on a risky expedition to find several missing royal kings and queens from Auradon, saying they would do whatever it took to prove that her crew belonged. They didn't want the hopes of so many to be ruined. That confrontation was the subject of their last talk, as the storms rose. And with the storm rose waves that devoured the ship underneath dark waters.

Gil's hands shook as he read the letter that was in his hands, tears blotching the neatly-printed ink.

 _On Tuesday the twenty-seventh, all members of the recovery mission aboard the ship known as Dawn's Hope were killed in a freak storm on the ocean. The members known aboard the ship were Evie Queen, Morgan M., Ace Hearts, Chad Charming, Uma T., Harry Hook, Carlos De Vil, Zevon I., and Shayden Khan._

 _There has been no remains of the ship found, and no clue as to whether the royals were ever rescued._

"Kai? Are you alright?"

The boy didn't answer, too numb to feel anything as he stared down at the name ending the list.

 _As you may know, the heroes in question were unaware of the approaching storm. Only a few of their bodies were found, and there is no sign of the rest except for a few of their belongings. The items in question have been returned to the people who were closest to the hero._

Janet's hands closed around the golden woven bracelet that she had found and given to Ace, back when she had been known as Jamie.

 _A memorial has been set up to honor their deaths. We offer our condolences to those close to them, and we wish that your lives may eventually get better._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The government of Auradon._

* * *

Heartbreak echoed across Auradon that day, but the true remorse burned in Gil's heart.

He placed his head in his hands, wishing the pain wasn't real. He could still see their smiling faces, hear their voices. They were so close, but so far. Calling out to him, begging him to help them, drowning and crushed in wreckage. The last words he said, the ones that had jinxed them and taken away the lives of so many who had a happy future still rung in his head.

He heard them as Doug gave up, without Evie's support and her brilliant smile, without her kind and truly beautiful personality to stay beside him. Another broken promise, and the loss of the only person who ever cared. He heard them as Chad's family draped the castle in black, his mother lamenting behind her dark veil. He heard them as Jay wept. Li'l Shang, Mal and Lonnie beside him as they struggled not to break down themselves.

He heard them as he looked at the caskets that held Shayden, Ace, Morgan and Zevon. As Janet gripped Bethany's hand tightly, the daughter of Blackbeard struggling not to break down at the pain of so many that surrounded her. As CJ stood beside him, stone-faced and stiff in an attempt to appear nonchalant. As Kai never appeared, no one had found him yet with the empty pill bottle beside his limp form in the dorm he once shared with his boyfriend.

But most importantly, when he was alone with only his thoughts and hopelessness pounded like a restless tempo. It was so hard not to give up, because he knew what he had done. The pain that must have torn into Harry and Uma, and what he didn't know. He didn't know that the two spent their final moments thinking that without them, things would be better. With their deaths, Gil could be free and happy, without them holding him down.

One yell that tore apart everything and all the foundations the Sea Three had built. And the single hopeless sentence that gave the Sea Three no reason to live, that must have been true.

* * *

 _Maybe they really weren't meant to be._

* * *

 **Excuse me while I just... *whale noises***

 **Well... let me know you thought, and... yeah... bye... I guess.**

 ***crying in hole***


	5. Merry Christmas

**Hello, Val's readers! I'm Val's cousin Jenny. Basically, she asked me to write a little Christmas story for you guys and publish it on here... which she's showing me how to do. I'm used to Archive of Our Own, which is very different from this. Anyways, I had to do some research on the characters since I've only watched the movies, and it might not be very good.**

 _ **Rubbish. It's perfect.**_

 **Anyways, Val's writing in italics. I also apologize for any strange spellings, I'm from Wigan, England and we spell things differently in England than in America.**

 _ **Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas -Jenny and Val**_

Cerulean eyes widened as white flakes flew down in what was practically a blizzard. They piled up in thick drifts, you could barely see the grungy, dirt-covered apartments outside with how much of it spiraled down. The tall, tanned boy pulled away from the frosty window, grinning excitedly. "Harry, Uma, it snowed, come on!"

It was the first time it had ever snowed on the Isle. Sure, torrential rain storms would flood the streets and lightning would strike the top of Maleficent's 'castle', and hail would pelt down like nobody's business, but not once had the white crystal-like flakes ever blanketed the dirty Isle. It was a complete novelty to the children of the villains, who had never seen snow in their lives. Wrapped in their clothing, young kids and teenagers alike ran through the snow, knocking each other down in it and shoveling snow down each other's clothes.

Gil spotted Jay's colourful yellow and purple jacket, and Evie's navy hair covered with snowflakes. CJ and Freddie shoved people down and repeatedly slipped on the ice, making their own little skating rink. It looked like they were having so much fun, and he hoped Harry and Uma would be able to join him. If they weren't too busy, that is.

Thankfully, his wish was granted as Uma ran up to him, her heavy boots clomping on the ground as she pulled his arm, a real smile lighting up her face. Her dimples were prominent when she gave him a true smile, and he thought it made her absolutely beautiful.

"Hurry up! We've gotta make use of the snow while it lasts!" She said, tossing a jacket at him. The zipper hit him in the nose and it stung quite a bit, but he pulled it on anyways along with some gloves and followed her.

"What exactly do you mean by 'make use of'?" Gil asked.

Uma smirked. "Shove people into drifts, give them hypothermia, attack them with ice, so on and so forth."

"Oh."

Harry stood by the door, holding the handle of the door. He grinned, opening the door and waving them through. Uma raced out, swiftly turning around with a handful of snow and hitting Gil in the face with it. The blond boy spat it out, feeling the snow melting on his eyelashes. "Hey! Not fair!"

"What does fair mean?" Harry laughed from behind him, shoving a handful of snow down the back of Gil's shirt. The blond pouted, giving them puppy-dog eye as he secretly reached for the shovel by the door.

"Don't you love me?" Gil pouted. As Harry and Uma rushed to reassure him, he hit them both with shovelfuls of snow, dropping the shovel and racing away. The two pirates chased after him, Uma slipping on the ice and Harry helping her up as the teal-haired girl chuckled in embarrassment. That day, December 25th, the Isle rang with laughter from all the VKs.

And if the Sea Three did go home with hypothermia from being out in the snow for three hours, well that was nobody's business.

* * *

Fairy Godmother watched the snow clouds gathering above the Isle. Her spell had worked, and the people on the Isle could enjoy the same snow that the people in Auradon did every winter. She smiled, re-adjusting the Santa hat that her daughter Jane had asked her to wear. "Merry Christmas to all."

* * *

 **Have a Merry Christmas everyone, or any other holidays you celebrate!**

 ** _Merry Christmas, guys!_**

 ** _Btw, I had to have her include CJ and Freddie (just told her to mention them and said they were best friends) because they are my femslash OTP._**


End file.
